Tal Vez
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *HidaDei* Hidan y Deidara tienen una de "esas" pláticas.


**(A/N)**

Porque los crackpairings son de lo mejor, y es bueno romper estereotipos. Un HidaDei!! :D

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, pero si lo fuera…juro por kami que no sería para menores (y homofóbicos) xD

**Setting: **Canon

**Parejas:** HidaDei

**Rating: **T (por una palabrita que se me escapó n/n)

**Conteo de Palabras:** 1372

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Tal vez.**

-No entiendo, un.

-No tienes qué hacerlo.

Ojos azules miraban entrecerrados a ojos violetas. Deidara se recargó más en su asiento, sin dejar de mirar a Hidan. El otro, al contrario, se recargó en la mesa que los separaba.

Otra de _esas_ conversaciones.

Pareciera que siempre que hablaba con Hidan, el tema siempre terminaba con su dios, y cómo Deidara sería un buen seguidor de su causa. Eso, o cómo Deidara iba a volar en pedazos a Hidan si no dejaba de sacar a su dios en cada conversación.

Él pagano lo miraba, y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Deidara batalló para evitar sonrojarse.

Las miradas violetas de Hidan siempre le causaban esos efectos. Tal vez por como esos ojos estaban siempre tan confidentes, o tal vez por como Hidan lo hacía sentir con solo verlo. O porque sabía que esos ojos siempre que podían lo estaban observando discretamente.

Tal vez no eran sus ojos.

Tal vez su sonrisa. Esa estúpida sonrisa burlona que siempre tenía cuando lo estaba molestando. O cuando Deidara lo atrapaba observándole, el de ojos violetas solo le sonreía, y después se iba sin explicación alguna.

Tal vez no era su sonrisa, en sí.

Tal vez era su boca… como se habían unido aquella única vez, más que nada por un tonto (y extremadamente conveniente) accidente, y no podía sacarlo de su mente. Como el peliblanco lo había sostenido con tanto cuidado junto a su cuerpo, tan diferente a su característico ser. Como había sostenido su rostro con tanta ternura, mientras lo besaba suavemente, una ternura y suavidad que nunca adivinó que podría tener. Como acarició su mejilla tan cuidadosamente al terminar de ese beso, como si el rubio fuera de cristal y se fuera a romper…

No.

No podía ser eso. No después de que el idiota se fue sin decirle nada, dejándolo con un mar de preguntas, para después fingir que no se habían besado.

A Deidara no le importó en realidad. Para nada…

La mirada de Hidan se afiló un poco más, y Deidara se vio tentado a rehuír la suya, pero no podía. Cuando eres un criminal, tienes que aprender a lidiar con miradas así. Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener la mirada con tu víctima, no eres capaz de matarla. Lo mismo con sus compañeros, solo que apartarla demostraba debilidad.

Deidara suspiró y rodó sus ojos, apoyándose en la mesa de la misma manera que Hidan.

-¿Qué caso tiene, un? Eres inmortal…

Hidan levantó una ceja.

-¿Y eso qué demonios tiene que ver?

El rubio no se inmutó por el tono de Hidan, obviamente ya acostumbrado a los cambios de ánimo de él.

-Pasar toda tu vida acumulando acciones que te aseguren la salvación, un. ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué hacerlo, si nunca vas a morir, un? _Eres inmortal…_ ¿Entonces cuando llegarás a "ese lugar" que te promete tu dios?

Hidan lo miró por unos segundos, antes de que una media sonrisa se le avecinara a su pálido rostro.

-Dime, Dei-chan...-el rubio lo miró mal, un leve tono rosa de vergüenza en sus mejillas, no contento por el apodo.- ¿Por qué explotar cosas? ¿Qué demonios ganas con hacerlo?

-Es lo que soy. -le dijo confidente Deidara.- Es para lo que vivo, un. Mi arte no necesita explicación para ser.

-¿Y Jashin-sama si la necesita?- preguntó el peliblanco, con sorna al haber encrucijado al rubio en su propio juego.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua.

-Es diferente, un. Además…-le dijo con una media sonrisa.- …mi arte _existe_.

En un segundo, tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo decir nada, ni tiempo para apartarse, Hidan se movió hacia el rubio, El pagano, tenía una mano en el delgado cuello del rubio, su otra encontrándose en su largo cabello, jalándolo hacia atrás fuertemente. Deidara abrió sus ojos con miedo y colocó sus dos manos sobre la que tenía Hidan en su cuello, intentando quitárselo de encima.

-No te mueves.-le ordenó Hidan en su oído, mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía en el cabello del rubio. Deidara negó con su cabeza, e intentó de nuevo sacárselo de encima.

-¡Hidan! ¡Suéltame!- intentó moverse mas, pero el peliblanco tenía un firme agarre en su cuello.

-¡Cállate y escucha, maldita sea!- le gritó.

Deidara se detuvo, y miró enojado a Hidan. No era la primera vez que Hidan hacía eso, y a Deidara siempre le molestaba. Al peliblanco le gustaba molestar al rubio, con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera; su pelo, su apariencia, su arte, ¡incluso de cómo se pintaba las uñas!...pero nunca le tomaba importancia, no era de esas personas que le interesara lo que pensaban sobre él. Como sea, nunca lo había llegado a agredir ni nada, así que esto era extraño.

-¿Qué, un?

El agarre del pagano se suavizó un poco, pero no dijo nada.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- le gritó deidara, al no recibir respuesta.

La mano de Hidan se trasladó a las mejillas de Deidara, y lo agarró fuertemente, apretándolas ambas y obligándolo a verlo a la cara. Ojos violetas brillaban con enojo.

-¡Cierra la puta boca y escucha!

Deidara dejó de hablar y moverse. Hidan retiró la mano de su cara, pero dejó la que sostenía su cabello.

-Habla entonces, un. -dijo enojado el rubio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, estirando su cabeza hacia enfrente, intentando hacer que Hidan lo soltara.

-No soy yo al que tienes que escuchar.- le dijo.

Deidara rodó los ojos.

-¿Entonces qué, un? ¿Tu dios me hablará mágicamente o-… -el ojiazul gruño de dolor al sentir como Hidan apretaba mas el agarre en su pelo.

-Tú solo cierra tus malditos ojos y ponte a escuchar.- le dijo el peliblanco en el oído, luego para soltar su cabello.

Deidara cerró sus ojos, ceño fruncido y escuchó.

…

-No escucho nada, un.-dijo impaciente.

-¿Pero hay algo?

Deidara abrió sus ojos y miró con extrañés al otro.

-¿Qué?

Con un movimiento, volteó hacia él la silla en donde estaba el rubio, haciéndolo quedar frente a sí, su mirada violeta penetrando en la celeste de Deidara, viéndolo con tal intensidad que hizo a Deidara estremecerse.

-¿Hay algo? ¿Pájaros que cantan? ¿Niños que ríen? ¿Cosas estúpidas que hacen ruidos estúpidos?

Deidara parpadeó.

-Si…creo, un.

-Las hay. -afirmó Hidan, acercando su cara un poco mas.- ahí están aunque no las oigas o veas. El aire existe, y no es posible verlo, pero sabes que existe. Tu "arte" existe, no todo el tiempo, y aún así sabes que ahí está.

Deidara lo veía en silencio, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas al notar su cercanía, el cual se incrementó cuando Hidan agarró una de las manos de Deidara entre las suyas, y entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Hay cosas, que sabes que están ahí, aún cuando no las puedes ver, tocar o escuchar...- Hidan recargó sus frente con la del rubio.-…hay cosas que no tienen explicación, pero eso no les quita el hecho de que estén ahí.

Deidara se relajó junto al pagano y cerró suavemente sus ojos.

-Creo que… - le murmuró Deidara. -…ya no estamos hablando de tu dios…

-Tal vez…-Hidan rió despacio y acortó la distancia.

Fue un beso suave y lento, y Deidara se dejó ser. Hidan colocó una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza del rubio, esta vez suavemente, acariciando el fino cabello dorado del ojiazul. Deidara no podía pensar en nada que no fuera como mover los labios junto a Hidan, y en como se sentía tan bien estar junto a él en ese momento. Nunca imaginó que volvería a besar al pagano, y menos que él fuera el que lo iniciara.

Se fueron separando lentamente, inseguros y con la respiración un poco agitada, ambos con un suave tono rosa en las mejillas, el del rubio notándose mas.

Hidan le sonrió y dio otro beso, esta vez mas corto, pero haciendo al rubio suspirar de alegría.

-Tal vez…-repitió.

Deidara le dio una sonrisa, antes de volver a abalanzarse hacia Hidan, colocando sus manos sobre el cuello de éste, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. La repentina avidez del rubio, ocasiono que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Deidara rió fuertemente, y sonrojado. Hidan simplemente se veía un poco irritado por haber sido tirado al suelo, pero cuando el rubio volvió a unir sus bocas en otro apasionado beso, le dejó de importar.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

Mmm, demasiado apurado…sin plot. Sin razón. Un final horrendo…seeee…

Estoy conciente que los ojos de Hidan son rosas (rosas… xD) pero bleh.

KakaDei: Listo… HidaDei: Listo… ZetDei: pronto, corazones... Dominación mundial: trabajando en eso :3

**Creo que me quedó horrible, sinceramente, pero yo no soy la que decide eso. ****Espero que no sea la única interesada en el HidaDei! D: Review para que me dejen saber si no! Onegai!!**


End file.
